


park dates

by pandaanna01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: they go on a date at the park-or-wow they actually go outside for once





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a short amount of time and had no one proofread it so sorry if it doesn't flow too well I'll revisit this when I have more time

They set out on a small, simple romantic expedition, as it was Valentine’s Day and they wanted to do something special for the day. And so they packed a basket with food and drink and set out for the local park. The basket was tied with a pink ribbon, the lopsided bow almost touching the bottom of the basket. A blanket scattered with small pink hearts was folded neatly on top of the basket.

The park was decorated for the occasion. Trees were wrapped in reds, pinks, and white. Balloons were strung from lampposts. Heart shape candies were littered in the grass. (Suspicious and possibly poisoned, but festive nonetheless.) 

They spread out the blanket on a patch of freshly cut grass, and set the basket down on top of it. Inside the basket were an assortment of small cakes, pastries, and sandwiches to make due as their lunch. A bottle of pink lemonade and two wine glasses were also in the basket. 

The weather forecaster had said that it was going to rain later that afternoon so they made sure to enjoy the sun while it was still out. They fed each other the pastries and sandwiches, giggling and laughing when Dan misaimed and got frosting over his hand and Phil’s face. They poured the pink lemonade into the wineglasses and toasted to the happiness that’d been gifted to them. It was quite pretentious, but as it was Valentine’s Day, anything remotely romantic could be done without question. The food and drink were quickly demolished, and the cutlery and glasses were put away. 

The wind picked up soon afterwards, and the sun was quickly being hidden by dark, angry grey clouds. They headed home, making sure that they had everything with them as to not leave anything behind. Phil tied the blanket around his shoulders and ran a bit ahead, bright grin on his face as Dan walked at a more sedate pace, shaking his head fondly at Phil’s antics. 

(“It’s a cape Dan! I’m a superhero now!”)

Just as they arrived at their front door, rain started to pour down, soaking and cold. Dan turned around, grabbed Phil by the waist, and kissed him.

(“It’s the required romantic kiss in the rain, Phil. It doesn’t matter if we’re going to be sick because of it.”)

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[here](http://pandaanna01.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
